1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder which allows easy loading of a record form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a printer, a paper roll of an elongated record form or a fan-folded stack of an elongated fan-folded record form having feed sprocket holes on both sides and being stacked in an accordion shape is usually used.
FIGS. 1-4 show a prior art printer 1. In the prior art printer 1, when the fan-folded form stack 2 with feed holes 2a is used (see FIGS. 1 and 2), a form guide 3 to guide the fan-folded form is to be mounted. When the paper roll 4 is used, a roll holder 5 is to be mounted. The operation is therefore troublesome and such a prior art printer has many other disadvantages.